Sheet-metal cages are not new per se. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,607 shows a typical sheet metal cage. Cages of this type are usually shaped out of raw material. Cages for conical roller bearings are often provided with a side ring on the smaller diameter of the cage. The bore surface of this side ring is designed as a sliding surface and is guided on a corresponding flange of the inner ring. To make it possible for the set of rollers, the cage, and the inner ring to be assembled, measures must be taken to ensure that the rollers can be inserted in the axial direction over the flange of the inner ring. One possibility consists in first expanding the side of the cage with the smaller diameter and then drawing it back in again to the operating dimension after it has been installed. This last work step, however, has disadvantageous effects on the precise circular form of the bore surface of the side ring and thus on the behavior of the cage as it slides on, and is guided by, the flange of the inner ring. It cannot be expected, furthermore, that the drawing-in step will be able to produce the narrow gap between the surface of the flange and the surface of the bore required for a sliding bearing at this point, because the cage material will spring back. The disadvantages described here on the basis of a cage for conical roller bearings also occur in the case of flange-guided cages for cylindrical roller bearings and self-aligning roller bearings when the cage is subjected to a subsequent forming step after the bearing has been assembled.